


THE BEST I GOT

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Rivalshipping GX - Freeform, Unfinished, base on the mange, old, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	THE BEST I GOT

_Jun walk off the dueling stage(like a boss) after winning yet another round in the tournament, he was now going to go into the semi-Finals but, what he didn't know is that his' little so-called rival was worried about the Obelisk Blue. Jaden didn't why he was worried but, yet he was. He knew that the duelist can hold his own, yes, but that wasn't what was bothering. He was worry about his life. Of course, he was worried about all his' other friends but, __Chazz was different_.

He _looked up after hearing footsteps coming towards him_. _It was of course Jun. As he heard him spook. "_Slacker..." _Jun looks up into his rival brown ones. The way_ _he spooks was a cold and deep tone, a one that makes you think twice. Judai gulped, still looking into Jun's eyes. "Yes, Jun-Kun." Jun's eyes borrowed."It's _


End file.
